1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to bracket structures used for attaching accessories to upright accessory standards and, more particularly, to an improved locking accessory bracket for use with an accessory standard.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the problems associated with securing brackets to accessory standard structures, such as those employed with modular wall panels used in the partitioning of office building interiors, is ensuring that the bracket does not separate from the standard. Various locking brackets for use with accessory standards have been developed with this problem in mind.
Prior art modular wall panels have conventionally comprised slotted upright accessory standards that support repositionable brackets attached to shelving and other accessory structures. The slotted standards are usually affixed to a wall panel by an appropriate means and have a plurality of vertically spaced slots disposed therethrough. The brackets typically employ a plurality of L-shape hooks that project through one or more of the slots in the standard.
One of the many disadvantages of the conventional structure is the inability to ensure that the L-shaped hooks of the bracket are securely seated in the slots of the standard, to prevent the bracket from falling off the standard. Another disadvantage is that if an upward external force is applied to the bottom of the bracket, the bracket may become dislodged from the standard, causing harm to persons or property in the vicinity.
Attempts to eliminate these disadvantages typically comprise some form of locking mechanism between the bracket and the standard structures. Of the many different locking mechanism embodiments, some of the more common comprise various configurations of spring-type locking elements. Such a spring-type or resilient locking mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,452, by H. R. Wilson, et al.
Other locking mechanism embodiments comprise mechanical locking mechanisms. One such mechanical locking mechanism comprises a lever member that is rotatably mounted to a bracket and, when in a desired position, allegedly exerts a force on the slotted accessory standard that is supposedly equal and opposite to an external upward force that may be applied thereto. Examples of mechanical locking mechanisms can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,768, by W. W. Good, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,865, by C. F. Vanderveld.
A common disadvantage of conventional mechanical locking mechanisms is that the lever members employed therein often extend a number of slots above the location where the bracket is retained in the slotted standard, thus limiting the usable length of the slotted standard. Another disadvantage of many mechanical locking mechanisms is that many of the lever members may be substantially wider than the bracket member they are mounted on. If an external upward force is applied thereto, the lever member may become dislodged from the slotted standard, leaving the bracket vulnerable for detachment therefrom.
Finally, none of the conventional mechanical locking mechanisms are compatible with alternate standards that are not slotted. One such standard configuration comprises a flat straight elongated body portion having a multiplicity of identical, spatially positioned upwardly projecting L-shaped hook members located on either side thereof.
As can be appreciated, there exists a need for an improved locking accessory bracket that does not substantially extend above the position of the bracket, which positively secures the bracket to the upright, and that is compatible with alternate accessory standards that are not slotted.